


Chained Together

by tbmd1066



Series: Hot Potato Prompts [7]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Other, always have an epipen handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L go to the park to indulge in a shared hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Together

Chained Together

L and Light had now been chained together for 48 hours.  After much coaxing, Light had finally convinced L that he needed to make a trip to the park.  Light had said it was because he enjoyed the fresh air, it was healthy, he wanted to feed some birds, etc.  L finally agreed, somewhat pleased to see the young man had a desire to maintain his health.  Light however, had a secret reason for wanting to go the park.  One he had kept to himself.  A deep, dark secret that nobody could ever know about.  It would destroy him.  It was highly possibly that Ryuk was the only other intelligent being who knew about this….

Light was feeling confident today though.  He was almost confident enough to tell L even….About his secret hobby…how much he thoroughly adored winking at old people, seeing their wrinkled faces light up and their dentures go lopsided with joy.

"Ryuzaki," he began slowly. "I need to tell you something important."

"Are you confessing to being Kira?"

"No."

"Is it about dessert?"

"No!" Light scowled.

"Not that important."

"I like to wink at old people!" Light blurted. He blushed. He hadn't meant to say it so suddenly. L turned to him, dark dilated eyes open wide to stare at him.

"Light-kun…" he whispered softly. "I like that too."

Light stared at the foe he was chained to, his heart beating like the heart of a child. "You want to go outside and do that then?"

"Absolutely."

As they ran out the door, Matsuda called after them. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm dragging L outside, he needs sunlight!"

And so he did.   At the part, just as Light noticed an elderly woman and began to wink, a bee flew into his mouth and stung his tongue.  HE WAS ALLERGIC TO BEES!!!! Light went into anaphylactic shock and swelled up, particularly his fingers.  L stared at them in annoyance, though also fascinated by their now growing resemblance to something rather phallic.

"JESUS FUCK L YOU NEED TO TELL US SHIT ABOUT YOURSELF AND THIS IS WHY." Light began screaming as his friend died in his arms, several months early. "RYUZAKI! RYUZAKI! ELLLLLLLLLLLLLL" He screamed, as L continued to swell even in death, his entire body rounding out and then exploding, leaving hundreds of pale, sugar addicted bees to fly away into the distance. 

Light stared at the bees, all that was left of his great enemy, and great friend. "What the actual fuck?" he whispered. When no answer came, he shouted louder. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" 

The elderly woman on the other side of the street looked up. "The miracle of childbirth, sonny." she answered. 

Light stared at her, at his empty arms, and then at the last of L's bastard bee children as it flew away. "But… But…" he faltered.

"I wanted to kill him myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Cards used:   
> Winking at old people  
> The heart of a child  
> Dick fingers  
> The miracle of childbirth
> 
> We got confused as to who exactly was allergic to bees, so, sorry.


End file.
